Pride and Prejudice
by freakAnature2
Summary: sort of like the movie Pride and Prejudice...i suck at summeries...[sasuino, kibatema, leeten, nejisaku, gaasaku]... rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no longer own Naruto. I lost it in a poker tournament to Masashi Kishimoto. Nor do I own Pride and Prejudice

Pairings: sasuino  
kibatema  
leeten  
naruhina

* * *

** Pride and Prejudice**

"Come on Sakura! You have to find some man that you fancy!" yelled Ino, Sakura's blonde sister, over the music, the thumping of dancer's feet, and the clapping hands of the crowd around the dancers.

"Yeah Sakura! You can't dislike all men!" shouted her brunette best friend, Tenten, over the noise.

"Humorless poppycocks, in my limited time knowing them," shouted the pink-haired girl, as she clapped her hands to the beat.

"Well, one of these days, a man's going to catch you interest, and then you'll have to hold your tongue," laughed Tenten. Suddenly the music dancing stopped. Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked towards the door. Everyone in the hall looked on as three young men walked into the room.

"Who are they?" Sakura whispered to Tenten, who happened to know all the going-ons in the town of Kohanashire.

"Well, the man in the middle with the red eyes, thats Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha to us. The man to his left, with the red hair and the tattoo on his forehead, is Mr. Gaara Sabaku, Mr. Sabaku to us." Tenten explained

"And the man with the quizzical look about him and the white eyes?"

"That's Mr. Neji Hyuuga, and, as you probably guessed-"

"Mr. Hyuuga to us" finished Ino and Sakura, giggling under their breath.

The three men walked through the path the crowd had made for them. As they walked by, everyone bowed/curtsied. As they walked by Sakura, Ino and Tenten, Neji looked over at Sakura. He did a double-take.  
_'Wow...shes really beautiful...wait...she's a commoner, I can't think about a commoner'_  
As Sakura looked up from her curtsy, Neji guickly turned away, but not before Sakura saw.  
'_Was Mr. Hyuuga looking at me? He's very good-looking, but he was probably just scanning the crowd' _  
When the three attractive men made it to the other side of the room and sat down, the music started back up and the dancers starting dancing once more.

* * *

Well, thats my first chapter...R&R and tell me whatcha think...

i need a vote:

Nejisaku?  
Gaasaku?

-freakAnature2


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't Naruto, but neither do you...so don't rub it in. XD

* * *

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten! Come with me. Ma and Pa want us to meet Misters Uchiha, Sabuku, and Hyuuga," Hinata, Sakura's shy, purple-haired sister said to them. The girls weaved through the crowd to where their parents were talking with the three rich guests.

"Ah! There you girls are!" exclaimed their father, Asuma Hayasaga.

"Mr. Uchiha, Sabuku, Hyuuga, these are my daughters, Ino Hayasaga, Sakura Hayasaga, and Hinata Hayasaga. We have two others, but they are already dancing. This is our family friend, Tenten Sayachi." Kurenai Hayasaga introduced. As their names were said, each curtsied. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off Ino. Ino looked up. Cerulean met deep red. Ino blushed and looked away. Sasuke's eyes didn't move.

'_W-Wow…She's amazingly beautiful. I-I can't stop looking at her.'_ Sasuke thought.  
As Sakura looked up, her eyes meet both white and sea foam green. They all quickly looked away.

'_I can't believe both Mr. Hyuuga **and** Mr. Sabuku were looking at me.' _Sakura thought with a slight blush.

'_I can't believe I was looking at her **again.**'_ Neji thought with a sigh.

'_She looks like a suitable wife for me.'_ Gaara thought without emotion.

'_But she is awfully cute…wait where did that come from' _Gaara inwardly blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Tenten said, being the polite person that she is.

"Yes, a huge pleasure," Ino said quickly as she looked back at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, the pleasure's all mine." Sasuke said, kissing Ino's hand, not taking his eyes off her face.

"How do you like it here in Kohanashire?" Kurenai asked looking from Gaara, to Sasuke, to Neji.

"Very much," Neji said.

"And how long do you plan on staying?" Asuma asked.

"Oh, we're not sure, as long as we fancy, I suppose." Sasuke answered.

* * *

Okay...I'm really sorry..it took me **forever** to finally get back on my computer to finish this chapter..sorry for the shortness. But I plan on updating soon so have no fear!!

Please review and vote!!

So far-

**NejiSaku- **3  
**GaaSaku- **1

-freakAnature2


End file.
